A Kiss To Love You
by Sohwapark8894
Summary: Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti akan karya seni tiba-tiba saja membeli sebuah lukisan wajah seseorang yang menarik hatinya untuk pertama kali. Dan tanpa ia duga, ternyata lukisan itu bisa hidup karena sebuah ciuman. "PARK CHANYEOL APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN BRAKU?" "Hei, menikahlah denganku, karena kurasa kau lah orang yang kucari selama ini Baekhyun-ah." CHANBAEK/GS/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Title : A Kiss To Love You

Author : Sohwa Park

Genre : Romance, fantasy.

Main Cast :  
Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast  
Do Kyungsoo  
Kim Jongin  
Oh Sehun  
Xi Luhan  
Kim Junmyeon  
Zhang Yixing

Pair : ChanBaek (Slight! Other EXO's Official Pairing)

Rated : M

Summary : Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti akan karya seni tiba-tiba saja membeli sebuah lukisan wajah seseorang yang menarik hatinya untuk pertama kali. Dan tanpa ia duga, ternyata lukisan itu bisa hidup karena sebuah ciuman. "PARK CHANYEOL APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN BRAKU?" | "Aku hanya sedang mengira-ngira seberapa besar payudaramu." | "Hei, menikahlah denganku, karena kurasa kau lah orang yang kucari selama ini Baekhyun-ah."

Warning! This is GS ff (for uke!), banyak adegan mature! Dianjurkan untuk 17+ (tapi kalo yang udah merasa gede sebelum waktunya boleh baca kok xD tapi dosa tanggung sendiri-sendiri :p)  
If you don't like GS ff or ChanBaek pair or rated M or this story, please don't read this story, okay? I'll more happy if you can precious me^^

.

.

.

.

.  
Happy Reading~

.

.

.  
.

.

.

"Hey, kau tahu? Lukisan-lukisan di pameran siang nanti katanya akan benar-benar menakjubkan, Baekhyun-ah. Huaa.. Ada Ratu Elisabeth beserta wibawa kerennya sebagai Ratu, Miss Korea pertama dengan segala keanggunannya, bahkan sang King Of Pop Michael Jackson juga ada disana. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana kerennya bukan? Aku pasti akan mati jika tidak pergi kesana siang ini." Seorang gadis bermata bulat dengan gembira membuncah bercerita kepada seorang gadis mungil bermata sipit di sebelahnya. Mereka sedang menikmati jam istirahat mereka di taman belakang kampus karena keduanya yang sama-sama sedang malas untuk sekedar pergi ke cafetaria kampus atau ke cáfe depan kampus untuk mengisi perut mereka. Awalnya mereka hanya bercerita tentang pelajaran tambahan kuliah mereka masing-masing nanti yang pasti akan sangat membosankan, kemudian bercanda sebentar dengan membuat lelucon tentang rambut klimis dan kacamata tebal seorang mahasiswa culun yang tadi lewat didepan mereka, tentu saja mereka membuat lelucon setelah lelaki culun itu pergi. Dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba si gadis mata bulat bernama Do Kyungsoo itu bercerita tentang sesuatu yang membuat si mata sipit atau Baekhyun jadi memberengut tidak minat. Oh ayolah, Baekhyun itu jurusan kedokteran, jadi bagaimana ia bisa paham tentang pahatan-pahatan patung atau goresan-goresan pensil dan cat dalam selembar kertas? Dia tidak mengerti dari sudut mana sebuah mahakarya -mereka menyebutnya begitu- bisa mendapat nilai A+, A, B+, dan bagaimana bisa harga barang aneh itu bernilai sangat mahal? Katakanlah Baekhyun itu buta seni -kenyataannya memang begitu- sehingga ia tak tahu akan hal itu semua. Berbeda dengan gadis mata bulat itu pastinya. Hei, gadis itu jurusan seni. Hampir seluruh anak cabang jurusan seni di kampusnya mampu ia kuasai. Dari mulai menyanyi, menari, membuat patung, membuat gerabah, menganyam, melukis, bahkan memasak -oh apakah yang satu ini termasuk karya seni? Lupakan-.  
Baekhyun menanggapi dengan malas. "Kau lagi-lagi bicara tentang benda-benda yang selalu kau sebut karya seni yang kau tahu sendiri jika aku tidak mengerti sama sekali tentang semua itu. Dan apa tadi? Kau menyuruhku datang kesana? Lalu setelah itu apa lagi? Kau akan meninggalkanku sendirian di sudut pameran lukis seperti 2 minggu lalu karena terlalu sibuk dengan dunia karya senimu, begitu? Kalau memang iya, tidak terima kasih. Aku sudah cukup muak diacuhkan sekali." Gadis itu membuka buku tebalnya. Tanpa Kyungsoo lihat pun dia sudah tau jika gadis sipit itu pasti sedang membaca sesuatu tentang miopi, stroke, dan sejenisnya.  
Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Hei, bukan maksudku seperti itu. Kau tahu kan, 2 minggu lalu itu sedang maraknya manga Jepang sebagai trendsetter pameran lukis di Korea? Tentu saja aku tidak ingin ketinggalan untuk mendapatkan manga impianku juga.. Tapi maaf, jika aku sampai mengabaikanmu, Baekhyun-ah. Aku terlalu senang saat itu sampai-sampai hampir meledak dan akhirnya lupa akan keberadaanmu. Tapi aku janji, di pameran siang nanti aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu atau mengabaikanmu lagi. Kau bisa pegang ucapanku kali ini." Kyungsoo menautkan jarinya dengan jari Baekhyun yang diam dipinggiran bukunya. Melihat itu akhirnya Baekhyun pun ikut menautkan jari lentiknya dengan jari Kyungsoo. Jika sudah bertautan jari kelingking seperti ini pasti Kyungsoo akan bersungguh-sungguh. Ini memang terlihat kekanakkan, tapi ya beginilah gaya Kyungsoo. Senyuman Baekhyun merekah. Ia senang memiliki sahabat seperti Kyungsoo, walaupun terkadang gadis bermata bulat itu sering membuatnya kesal.

.

.

.  
Sore pun tiba, terlihat seorang gadis mungil bermata sipit tengah duduk manis di depan meja rias dikamarnya dengan seorang gadis yang tak kalah mungil dengan mata bulat yang tengah memakaikan sesuatu diantara matanya.  
"Kyungsoo, kita hanya pergi ke pameran lukisan, bukan acara kencan. Tidak perlu berlebihan begini." Protes gadis bermata sipit namun tetap saja menurut saat Kyungsoo menyuruhnya untuk membuka mata dengan lebar.  
"Aish Baekhyun-ah, diamlah. Ikuti saja apa kataku dan lihat hasilnya nanti." Kyungsoo masih tetap fokus mempoleskan sesuatu dikedua mata Baekhyun.  
"Nah sudah. Coba lihat ke cermin." Perintah Kyungsoo setelah ia selesai 'sedikit mendekorasi' wajah Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun pun menurut, ditatapnya pantulan wajahnya yang ada di cermin. Gadis itu merasa takjub melihat perubahan dirinya sendiri. Mata sipitnya yang biasanya terlihat imut dan kekanakkan itu kini berubah lebih 'garang' dengan eyeliner tebal yang sengaja Kyungsoo pakaikan untuknya. Sebenarnya gadis itu masih tetap terlihat imut, namun dengan penambahan eyeliner tebal itu membuat matanya terlihat semakin tajam namun imut disaat yang bersamaan. Baekhyun sepertinya harus berterimakasih kepada Kyungsoo karena telah memberikan sedikit perubahan untuknya yang ia sukai hasilnya.  
"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.  
Baekhyun menoleh, kemudian tersenyum manis. "Bagus." Jawab gadis itu sambil memperlihatkan jempol tangannya.  
"Haa~ sudah kubilang, matamu itu pasti akan keren saat kuberi sentuhan-sentuhan sejenis ini, Baekhyun-ah. Kau sih tidak mau dari dulu kudandani seperti ini. Aku yakin jika penampilanmu kau rubah pasti akan ada banyak sekali pria di kampus yang jatuh hati padamu." Kyungsoo sedikit menggoda Baekhyun.  
"Hei, sudahlah. Lagipula aku tidak tertarik dengan pria-pria dikampus. Mereka terlalu bukan tipeku. Lagipula aku mau kau dandani hanya untuk ke pameran saja. Tidak lebih. Ah sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera berangkat sebelum pameran itu tutup. Memangnya kau mau lukisan Monalisa mu diambil oleh orang lain?" Baekhyun sedikit menakut-nakuti Kyungsoo. Dan itu berhasil.  
"Oh astaga! Kau benar! Ayo kita pergi!"  
Dan berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang diseret-seret Kyungsoo menuju garasi depan.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka berdua sekarang. Pameran lukisan mingguan yang diadakan di sudut pusat perbelanjaaan Myeongdong. Sebenarnya memang tidak banyak yang tahu akan keberadaan pameran lukisan mingguan ini, mungkin karena para anak muda pengunjung setia Myeongdong yang tidak tertarik dengan keindahan lukisan-lukisan itu atau karena mereka tidak tau akan keberadaan pameran itu. Yeah, pamerannya memang berada di tempat yang jarang sekali dijamah oleh pengunjung Myeongdong. Namun berbeda dengan mereka yang mengerti akan karya seni, mereka dengan setia akan selalu datang ke pameran ini untuk berburu lukisan-lukisan yang akan keluar berbeda tiap minggunya. Sebenarnya lukisan di sana memang bukanlah dari seniman terkenal, lukisan disana hanya memiliki gambar yang sama dengan lukisan-lukisan terkenal dari seluruh dunia. Entahlah siapa yang berhasil membuat 'salinannya' itu. Sebenarnya dulu lukisan disini illegal keberadaannya, namun seiring berjalannya waktu akhirnya pemerintah Korea membuat sebuah acara seperti penggalangan lukisan dengan cuma-cuma. Namun nantinya akan tetap memberikan keuntungan dari hasil penggalangan lukisan itu kepada mereka yang telah berhasil membuatnya, jika lukisan mereka laku terjual. Sebuah ide yang cukup cemerlang juga pikir Baekhyun. Selain tidak merugikan pihak seniman aslinya karena telah dipaten hanya di Korea saja, hal itu juga dapat membantu perekonomian para seniman tidak terkenal yang karyanya patut diberikan apresiasi.

.

.  
Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah barat, ini sebenarnya ide Kyungsoo, katanya ia ingin melihat karya seni terbaru dari pemilik signature K.A.I yang lukisannya selalu berada di bagian paling ujung sebelah barat pameran. Entah kenapa gadis itu selalu terkesan dengan karya seni si K.A.I ini. Dia selalu membuat lukisan tentang kehidupan seorang gadis berkebangsaan Belanda yang entah kenapa selalu merasa kesepian di dalam kehidupannya yang tergolong sangat mewah tanpa kekurangan sedikitpun. Kyungsoo tidak tau apakah gadis itu benar-benar ada di dunia nyata atau tidak. Yang jelas, si K.A.I ini selalu membuat suasana lukisannya terasa penuh dengan aura kesedihan dan penyesalan. Entahlah apa yang sebenarnya K.A.I maksudkan dalam lukisan itu, Kyungsoo tidak terlalu paham. Yang jelas, Kyungsoo menyukai konsep dan alur cerita dalam lukisannya.  
Hari ini K.A.I membuat lukisan dengan tokoh yang sama, si gadis pirang Belanda, namun kali ini gadis itu terlihat kebingungan, seperti sedang mencari jalan keluar untuk melarikan diri. Dengan latar hutan, hutan yang rimbun, Kyungsoo yakin jika gadis itu memang sedang berusaha kabur atau mungkin sedang berlari dari kejaran para pengawal-pengawalnya. Masuk akal sebenarnya, di lukisan minggu lalu, gadis itu terlihat sedang memegang kunci perak dengan ekspresi wajah haru. Ia yakin gadis itu sudah berhasil kabur sekarang, namun harus tetap berhati-hati akan pengawal-pengawalnya.  
Cukup lama Kyungsoo termangu dengan lukisan di tangannya itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit jenuh dan akhirnya menepuk bahu gadis itu malas agar segera tersadar dari lamunan-anehnya-itu, menurut Baekhyun.  
"Oh, maaf Baekhyun-ah. Aku mengabaikanmu lagi." Gadis itu masih belum membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun. Kepalanya menunduk, perlahan sebelah tangannya mengusap airmata yang entah kenapa bisa turun dari pelupuk matanya. Baekhyun juga menyadari jika Kyungsoo menangis. Dipegangnya pundak gadis itu perlahan. "Kau menangis, Kyung?' Baekhyun bertanya pelan. Tak mau mengagetkan gadis itu.  
"Ah.. Tidak. Mataku hanya kemasukan debu." Bohongnya.  
"Jangan berbohong, aku tahu kau menangis. Ada apa? Ceritakan padaku." Hibur Baekhyun kepada Kyungsoo. Dia menepuk pundak gadis itu pelan.  
"Ani. Aku hanya terlalu terharu dengan perjuangan gadis di dalam lukisan ini, Baekhyun-ah." Kyungsoo tersenyum haru memandang lukisan gadis Belanda di tangannya.  
Baekhyun melirik sekilas lukisan ditangan Kyungsoo.  
""Hei bukankah dia yang ada dilukisan yang kau beli 2 minggu yang lalu itu?" Celetuk Baekhyun pelan.  
"Kau benar. Setelah penantian lamanya, akhirnya gadis ini bisa melarikan diri dari neraka berkedok surga di istananya itu. Tak kusangka gadis ini begitu gigih dalam mencapai keinginannya. Itu yang membuatku terharu." Cerita Kyungsoo. Digeganggamnya dengan erat ujung vigura lukisan berharganya itu. Seolah takut jika ia memegangnya dengan lemah lukisan itu akan lari dari tangannya. Berlebihan sebenarnya.  
"Kuperhatikan kau selalu membeli lukisan dari si pemilik signature K.A.I akhir-akhir ini." Baekhyun melirik signature K.A.I yang tertulis di sudut kanan bagian bawah lukisan yang dipegang Kyungsoo.  
"Ya, karena bagiku lukisan K.A.I penuh akan makna. Dia seolah melukis dengan perasaannya, hingga makna-makna dalam lukisan itu benar-benar bisa tersampaikan ke hati penikmat lukisannya. Dia adalah pelukis yang hebat." Kyungsoo tertegun dengan ucapannya sendiri. Apa benar begitu? Dan dia juga memuji K.A.I. Itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya yang sepertinya ucapan itu berasal dari hatinya.  
"Hei, benarkah? Jadi kau adalah penikmat emm.. Mungkin pengagum lukisan K.A.I?" Goda Baekhyun dengan nada mengejek.  
"Hei, hei, apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku menikmati dan mengagumi lukisannya. Dia pintar melukis, pintar membuat kiasan-kiasan bermakna didalam ukisannya. Tentu saja aku menyukai itu, memangnya kau yang tidak tahu seni?" Kyungsoo sedikut meninggikan suaranya saat menjawab godaan Baekhyun. Mendengarnya membuat Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Menurut Baekhyun, Kyungsoo ini terlalu berlebihan. Ia hanya menggodanya tadi.  
"Tidak perlu pakai emosi seperti itu Kyungsoo, aku hanya bercanda. Dan ya ya ya aku memang tidak tahu seni sepertimu makanya aku tidak mengerti makna kiasan atau apapun yang kau bicarakan tadi. Dan oh ya, apa kau sudah selesai? Sebaiknya kita segera pulang karena hari ini aku sangat lelah dan ingin segera pulang untuk tidur. Eotte?" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo datar dan dibalas kedipan beberapa kali oleh gadis mata bulat di depannya.  
Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas -lagi-. Kyungsoo terlalu lambat mengerti atau bagaimana sih?  
"Tapi aku belum selesai, Baekhyun. Aku masih harus mencari 1 lukisan lagi untuk oppaku. Mm... Selagi aku mencari lukisan lagi, bagaimana jika kau lihat-lihat saja dulu lukisan disini? Hari ini tidak terlalu buruk, aku melihat ada lukisan-lukisan keren tadi di ujung sana. Coba carilah.. Dan semoga kau menyukai salah satunya." Kyungsoo berteriak kepada Baekhyun diujung kalimatnya karena ia yang telah pergi menjauh ke arah lain. Baekhyun kembali memutar bola matanya, ia menyesal mempercayai janji -bodoh sialan- Kyungsoo, ternyata si burung hantu itu masih sama saja. Diketukkannya sepatu cats pinknya yang berhiaskan permata indah ke lantai kayu di bawahnya hingga menimbulkan suara 'tak tak tak' yang berisik. Tentu saja jika sudah seperti ini ia akan sangat merasa bosan. Tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa dikerjakannya, ia hanya sendiri sekarang. Blazer coklat susunya sedikit ia singkap keatas dibagian lengannya. Kemudian dilipatnya kedua tangannya di area dada. Ini lah yang selalu ia lakukan ketika bosan. Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya kesal. Tunggu, ia ingat sesuatu! Bukankah tadi Kyungsoo menyarankannya untuk melihat-lihat lukisan di ujung pameran? Kenapa tidak ia coba saja? Daripada dia mati bosan hanya berdiri seperti orang bodoh disini lebih baik dia ikuti saran Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya tidak menarik itu. Daripada mati bosan, lebih baik dilakukan saja. Yakinnya dalam hati.  
Akhirnya Baekhyun meninggalkan tempatnya tadi berdiri menuju ujung pameran. Sesampainya disana, Baekhyun benar-benar disuguhi dengan berbagai macam lukisan indah. Lukisan-lukisan itu berbeda dengan lukisan-lukisan yang dipajang di depan pameran. Jika lukisan di depan sana didominasi oleh gambar tokoh dunia dan hampir semuanya adalah gambar wanita, lain halnya di bagian ujung sini, disini lebih didominasi oleh gambar wajah para lelaki misterius. Hanya gambar wajahnya saja. Ada berbagai ekspresi disana. Namun Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja tertarik dengan sebuah lukisan yang dipajang dibagian paling ujung pameran. Gambar seorang wajah lelaki korea dengan tatapan mata begitu dalam. Poni coklat tuanya menutupi sebelah matanya namun tak sampai seluruhnya, hanya sebagian mata saja. Namun itu cukup membuat Baekhyun terpana dengan sebuah lukisan untuk pertama kalinya. Dan jangan lupakan rahang tegas dalam lukisan itu, belum lagi bibirnya yang terlihat begitu indah dan hidup. Tak sadar Baekhyun memegang dan mengusap bibir dalam lukisan itu. Tak beberapa lama ia pun tersadar dan menggeleng. Apa-apaan kau ini Baekhyun? Bisa-bisanya kau terbuai dengan bibir sebuah gambar lukisan. Aish jangan gila! Bisiknya dalan hati.  
Dengan tekad kuat, gadis itu akhirnya pergi ke tempat kasir untuk membayar sebuah lukisan yang berhasil menariknya tersebut. Dan untuk pertama kali, gadis itu membeli sebuah lukisan. Menakjubkan.

.

.

.  
Setelah menunggu Kyungsoo yang sangat lamban, akhirnya ia sampai juga di apartemennya. Badannya rasanya lelah sekali menemani Kyungsoo ke pameran hingga hampir sore. Direbahkannya tubuh kecilnya itu ke ranjang empuknya. Ia jadi kembali teringat dengan lukisan di samping tubuhnya. Dikeluarkannya lukisan itu dari dalam kertas coklat pembungkusnya. Ia mengamati kembali wajah yang terlukis dengan indah disana. Indah sekali. Pikir Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa seseorang membuat lukisan seindah dan sesempurna ini? Apa yang membuatnya adalah malaikat? Hei tidak mungkin! Mana mungkin begitu? Kau ini ada-ada saja Baekhyun-ssi.  
Entah mata Baekhyun yang salah atau bagaimana, ia tadi melihat bibir dalam lukisan itu tersenyum. Perlahan ia mengerjapkan matanya 3 kali dengan bibir terbuka. Kaget tentu saja. Apa benar lukisan itu tadi tersenyum? Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali. Mungkin itu hanya halusinasinya karena terlalu lelah.  
"Hah.. Tidak mungkin!" Tampiknya. Dipejamkan matanya perlahan.  
"Apanya yang tidak mungkin?' Astaga! Suara siapa itu? Baekhyun tidak berhalusinasi sekarang! Dia barusan mendengar suara seorang pria. Dia benar-benar yakin mendengar suara seorang pria. Suaranya berat dan dalam. Ia jadi takut untuk membuka matanya. Apa jangan-jangan itu hantu? Aish.. Tapi mana mungkin sore-sore ada hantu?  
"Hei, buka matamu. Aku disini." Ujar suara itu lagi. Perlahan Baekhyun membuka matanya, agak takut sebenarnya. Dibuka kelopak matanya sedikit, menatap ke sekeliling kamarnya.  
"Dibawah sini." Ujar suara itu lagi.  
Baekhyun pun perlahan menatap ke arah bawah dan betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun sekarang. Lukisan itu.. oh astaga.. Apa ini?! Wajah dalam lukisan itu hidup! Ini benar-benar nyata! Wajah itu hidup, dan kini sedang menatap Baekhyun tajam.  
"Kyaaaa... Kau siapa?!" Teriak Baekhyun kaget dan melemparkan lukisan itu ke ujung ranjangnya. Dadanya berdetak begitu kencang. Ia takut, kaget, semuanya menjadi satu. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Lukisan itu... Hidup?  
"Akh.. Sshh.. Kau ini kasar sekali." Keluh makhluk aneh dalam lukisan itu meringis kesakitan.  
"Diam! Jangan berbicara!" Teriak Baekhyun masih ketakutan dan bersembunyi di balik sofanya.  
"Aish.. Hei, kenapa kau tetap disitu? Kemarilah. Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu." Ujar lelaki dalam lukisan itu.  
"Tidak mau!" Bantah Baekhyun cepat. Masih bersembunyi di balik sofa.  
Lelaki dalam lukisan itu memutar matanya malas  
"Tidak usah takut begitu. Aku bukan hantu asal kau tahu. Jadi kemarilah." Ujar lelaki dalan lukisan itu pelan.  
Baekhyun menurut walau dia enggan, masih takut sebenarnya. Ia duduk di sebelah lukisan itu yang kini menatapnya datar.  
"Ba-bagaimana bisa kau-"  
"Hidup?" Potong lelaki dalam lukisan itu cepat. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala pelan.  
"Jadi kau benar-benar ingin tau?" Tanya lelaki itu.  
"Sebenarnya tidak juga sih."  
"Aish.. Jawaban macam apa itu? Tidak, aku tidak mau mendengar yang seperti itu." Lelaki itu menutup matanya angkuh sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Membuat poninya yang lumayan panjang itu bergerak kesana kemari. Lucu. Batin Baekhyun.  
"Astaga.. Kau ini cerewet sekali. Baiklah-baiklah. Aku ingin tau kenapa. Cepat katakan!" Cibir Baekhyun pada awal kalimat dan diakhiri dengan perintah di akhir kalimat.  
"Itu karena tadi kau sudah mengusap bibirku 3 kali." Jawab pria itu enteng. Mendengarnya Baekhyun jadi merasa malu bukan main. Duh, dia ketahuan. Padahal dia tidak sengaja melakukannya.  
Baekhyun ingat, saat dipameran tadi ia memang menyentuh bibir dalam lukisan itu. Apa ini semacam mantra lampu ajaib Aladdin?  
"Apa kau temannya Aladdin?" Tanya Baekhyun bodoh.  
"Al-apa?" Pria itu bingung.  
"Aladdin. Ya, semacam itu. Kau bisa hdiup jika disentuh 3 kali." Jawab Baekhyun asal.  
Pria itu memutar bola matanya. Gadis ini terlalu lugu, polos atau bodoh sih?  
"Tidak. Aku bukan teman Aladdin." Jawab pria itu datar.  
"Jadi, bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.  
Lelaki itu menghela nafasnya pelan. Bersiap untuk menceritakan alur hidupnya yang aneh.

...

"Apa? Jadi kau dikutuk?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah mendengar cerita lelaki itu dengan perhatian yang penuh.  
"Ya, begitulah. Sialan sekali. Gara-gara iseng pergi ke pesta lampion dan bertemu penyihir berkedok peramal sialan itu, aku jadi berakhir berada di dalam lukisan bodoh seperti ini. Huh." Lelaki itu terlihat kesal. Melihatnya Baekhyun jadi kasihan. Pasti pria itu begitu tersiksa bertahun-tahun terjebak dalam lukisan itu. Apalagi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.  
"Tapi syukurlah kau berhasil menyelamatkanku dari tempat sialan bernama pameran itu. Kau tahu? Setiap hari aku diangkut kesana kemari dan dipajang seperti pecundang minta dibeli. Itu sangat menyiksaku." keluh pria itu tak ada habisnya. Baekhyun hanya menatap pria dalam lukisan itu. Mukanya masih merengut seperti saat pertama kali bercerita soal nasibnya tadi.  
"Hmm.. ngomong-ngomong aku belum tahu namamu, dan bisakah kau katakan padaku bagaimana caranya agar kau bisa terbebas seluruhnya dari dalam lukisan itu? Kenalkan, namaku Byun Baekhyun." Tanya Baekhyun. Entah pikiran dari mana itu. Tiba-tiba saja kata-kata itu melintas dengan sendirinya dari mulutnya. Ia agak salah tingkah setelahnya. Aish.. Apa aku terlalu tidak sabaran? Batinnya merutuki.  
"Namaku Park Chanyeol, dan-" ada jeda sebentar, pria itu menatap Baekhyun dalam. "-ada satu cara untuk memecahkan kutukannya. Namun hanya bersifat sementara." Jawab pria itu pelan.  
"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun reflek. Astaga, ada apa sebenarnya dengan anak ini? Kenapa mulutnya tidak bisa dikontrol sekali?  
Pria itu kembali menatap lurus kedepan, tak lagi menatap Baekhyun. Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya.  
"Dengan berciuman." Jawabnya pelan. Sangat pelan. Namun seseorang disampingnya masih bisa mendengarnya, dengan jelas.  
Mata Baekhyun membelalak.  
"Ap-apa? Ber-Berciuman?" Tanyanya lagi. Tidak percaya.  
Pria itu mengangguk. "Penyihir berkedok peramal sialan itu bilang begitu. Aku akan bisa terbebas dari lukisan ini untuk sementara hanya dengan cara berciuman dengan seorang gadis." Jawab Chanyeol.  
Baekhyun gelagapan. Ia tak tau harus berkata apa saat ini. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan caranya. Padahal ia begitu berharap jika laki-laki itu bisa segera bebas. Entah apa tujuan Baekhyun menginginkan lelaki itu untuk terbebas dari sana. Ouh, gadis itu benar-benar gugup sekarang.  
"Dan cara untuk terbebas dari kutukkan ini untuk selamanya adalah..." lelaki itu mengehentikan ucapannya sejenak. Membuat Baekhyun semakin penasaran.  
"Menemukan cinta sejatiku dan.. melakukan seks dengannya."  
Baekhyun diam. Ekspresinya tak terbaca. Apakah dia terkejut? Senang? -tapi karena apa?- Atau apa? Terlalu sulit untuk dibaca.  
"Hei, Byun Baekhyun.." panggil Chanyeol pelan. Mendengar suara berat itu, Baekhyun segera tersedar dari lamunannya. Ia menatap pria dalam lukisan itu tak mengerti.  
"A-apa?" Tanya Baekhyun tergagap.  
"Kau.. Cantik juga. Bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu untuk melepaskan kutukanku yang bersifat untuk sementara itu?" Tanya lelaki itu dengan suaranya yang terdengar semakin dalam. Astaga. Seksi sekali suaranya. Batin Baekhyun.  
"Apa? Maksudmu.. Kita-"  
"Berciuman." Potong lelaki itu enteng. Oh astaga. Kenapa dia enteng sekali menyebut kata itu? Seolah berciuman adalah hal yang wajar dilakukan saja.  
"H-hei.. mana mungkin-"  
"Aku tau kau tertarik padaku sejak pertama kali melihatku Baekhyun-ah." Pria itu menatap Baekhyun intens. Baekhyun sukses membelalakkan mata sipitnya. A-apa? Bagaimana lelaki itu bisa tahu? Apa dia punya kekuatan magis untuk membaca pikiran seseorang? Hii.. Baekhyun ngeri sendiri dibuatnya. Lain kali ia harus berhati-hati jika dekat-dekat dengan lelaki ini. Ia harus bisa mengontrol perasaannya. Astaga.  
Baekhyun masih terdiam  
"Baekhyun-ah..."  
"IYA IYA AKU MAU BERCIUMAN DENGANMU!" Teriak Baekhyun spontan. Matanya kini membelalak semakin lebar dari sebelumnya. Ditutupnya mulut sialannya itu. Bodoh bodoh bodoh! Apa yang tadi kau katakan hah? Dimana harga dirimu sebagai wanita?! Kenapa kalimat sialan seperti itu bisa terucap dengan lantang dari bibir indahmu Baekhyun-ah? Dasar bodoh kau Byun Baekhyun! Kau bodoh! Baekhyun terus saja mengumpat di dalam hatinya. Sambil memukul kepalanya berulang kali membuat seseorang di dalam lukisan menatapnya dengan sebuah senyum yang melengkung indah dibibir seksinya.  
Gadis itu membuka matanya. Menatap Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya dengan senyuman merekah. Oh astaga apa-apaan senyuman itu? Tolong jangan tersenyum seperti itu! Kau membuat dadaku susah untuk bernafas tau tidak?! Pekik Baekhyun dalam hati. Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya malu. Dirasakannya pipinya yang memanas. Apa aku merona? Batinnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan.  
"Hei, berhentilah. Kau ini lucu sekali." Ujar Chanyeol tidak tahan.  
Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali. Membuatnya semakin lucu saja. Chanyeol tersenyum geli dengan tingkah gadis ini.  
"Baek, kemarilah.."  
Gadis itu menurut, ia meghampiri lukisan tempat Chanyeol terperangkap. Ditatapnya mata memikat itu. Mata itu menguncinya seakan tidak memperbolehkan dirinya untuk menatap objek lain selain kedua onyx hitam kelam didepannya.  
Entah dorongan dari mana, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun memajukan wajah mereka. Semakin dekat dan dekat hingga bibir keduanya benar-benar menyatu. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya merasakan sentuhan hangat di bibirnya. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang terus menatap wajah Baekhyun yang terpejam. Ia tersenyum disela ciumannya dan Baekhyun dapat merasakannya. Mata terpejam itu pun terbuka kembali dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah onyx hitam kelam itu. Masih sama. Menatapnya dalan. Seakan onyx itu bisa saja melubangi kedua obsidian Baekhyun. Mereka berciuman sambil terus bertatapan. Hingga Baekhyun bisa merasakan sepasang tangan meraih kedua pinggang rampingnya. Chanyeol terus mengulum bibir Baekhyun atas dan bawah. Namun gadis itu hanya diam karena ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Kedua tangan itu perlahan merambat semakin ke pinggang bagian bawahnya. Mengelusnya intens. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya lagi. Kali ini ia membalas lumatan Chanyeol, mengandalkan insting nya dengan membalas lumatan-lumatan lembut itu.  
Mengerti jika Baekhyun membalasnya, Chanyeol pun semakin memperdalam ciumannya itu. Ditekannya tengkuk Baekhyun agar ciuman itu semakin dalam. Ciuman yang tadinya lembut itu kini berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan penuh nafsu. Saliva mereka tumpah kemana-mana. Dan perang lidah pun tak terelakan lagi. Membuat seseorang disana harus menghentikan kegiatannya karena nafas yang sudah terasa habis.  
"Uhukk.. Uhukk.." Baekhyun terbatuk-batuk setelah melepas tautan bibirnya dengan sepihak.  
Dan betapa terkejutnya dia kini. Posisinya dengan Chanyeol! Lelaki itu sedang berbaring dibawah dengan Baekhyun yang berada di atas. Matanya kembali membelalak saat merasakan dimana arah tangannya kini berada. 'Ya Tuhan.. kumohon, jangan sampai dia sadar.' Batinnya memohon. Matanya terpejam erat. Tak berani menatap objek di depannya apalagi memindahkan tangan kurang ajarnya. Sialan sekali kau tangan! Batin Baekhyun menjerit.  
"Sudah puas menyentuh penisku?" Bisik sebuah suara berat tepat ditelinganya  
Baekhyun membelalak.

.

.

.  
.

"KYAAAA AKU TIDAK SENGAJA!"

.

.

.

.  
 **To Be Continued...**

Bhaq.. Apa ini? Maaf ya ffnya ancur banget. Tiba2 otak nista gue kepikiran buat ff :" ya jadilah deh ff absurd bin bobrok cem gini. Mianhamnida :3  
Gue author newbie didunia perFFN-an so butuh banyak support dari reader semua :)  
Oiya, Maaf kalo pendek banget.. Sengaja di bikin pendek sebenernya :v buat permulaan :v kalo respon bagus ya bakalan di lanjut tp kalo gak ya udin ampe chap 1 aja :"v  
So, ditunggu review kalian buat ff absurd ini.. Ini buat kelangsungan hidup(?) ff ini loh :"


	2. Chapter 2

Title : A Kiss To Love You

Author : Sohwa Park

Genre : Romance, fantasy.

Main Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Kim Junmyeon

Zhang Yixing

Pair : ChanBaek (Slight! Other EXO's Official Pairing)

Rated : M

Summary : Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti akan karya seni tiba-tiba saja membeli sebuah lukisan wajah seseorang yang menarik hatinya untuk pertama kali. Dan tanpa ia duga, ternyata lukisan itu bisa hidup karena sebuah ciuman. "PARK CHANYEOL APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN BRAKU?" | "Aku hanya sedang mengira-ngira seberapa besar payudaramu." | "Hei, menikahlah denganku, karena kurasa kau lah orang yang kucari selama ini Baekhyun-ah."

Warning! This is GS ff (for uke!), banyak adegan mature! Dianjurkan untuk 17+ (tapi kalo yang udah merasa gede sebelum waktunya boleh baca kok xD tapi dosa tanggung sendiri-sendiri :p)

If you don't like GS ff or ChanBaek pair or rated M or this story, please don't read this story, okay? I'll more happy if you can precious me^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Previous Chapter

"Sudah puas menyentuh penisku?" Bisik sebuah suara berat tepat ditelinganya

Baekhyun membelalak.

"KYAAAA AKU TIDAK SENGAJA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A Kiss To Love You

CHAPTER 2

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian memalukan itu Baekhyun jadi merasa canggung jika bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Berkali-kali Baekhyun meminta maaf kepada Chanyeol, dan lelaki itu pun juga telah memaafkannya. Sikap Chanyeol setelahnya juga biasa saja. Bahkan ia seolah-olah lupa dengan kejadian itu. -atau memang sengaja melupakannya-. Tapi tetap saja, Baekhyun itu seorang wanita, mana mungkin dia bisa bersikap biasa saja setelah insiden 'tak senonoh' seperti sore tadi? Memang sih dia yang memegangnya tapi demi Tuhan Baekhyun tidak sengaja melakukannya! Salahkan saja tangannya yang tidak tahu sopan santun itu. Ugh, mau ditaruh dimana harga diri dan wajahnya?

Ngomong-ngomong soal Chanyeol, ada satu hal yang kini Baekhyun ketahui tentang pria itu. Yakni Chanyeol akan kembali berada di dalam lukisan ketika kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan, dan itu bisa terjadi kapan saja. Baekhyun merengut saat mengingatnya, kenapa juga harus seperti itu? Padahal dia kan berharap Chanyeol bisa jadi manusia seutuhnya tanpa ada pantangan apapun. Uh-oh, sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam otakmu Byun Baekhyun? Atas alasan apa kau harus merasa sebal? Huh? Itu memang takdirnya.

Kini Baekhyun juga bisa menyimpulkan jika Chanyeol adalah pria yang memiliki tinggi bak tiang listrik -dia sangat tinggi, bahkan Baekhyun hanya sebatas area bawah dadanya. Bukan perut, agak naik sedikit-, pandai memasak -terbukti dengan semangkuk sup daging yang ia buatkan untuk Baekhyun-, dan juga dia adalah lelaki yang sangat hangat dan penuh karisma. -Well, Baekhyun sendiri yang mengatakannya-. Ya, sejauh ini dia memang bersikap baik kepada Baekhyun -dari sore tadi hingga kini jam 10 malam-, kecuali satu, dia itu sangat pervert, kau tahu?

"Baek, buka pintunya." Ujar Chanyeol pelan sambil mengetuk pintu bercat putih gading didepannya -kamar Baekhyun-.

"Jangan menggangguku. Aku sedang belajar." Sahut Baekhyun dari dalam kamar. Bohong sekali, sebenarnya kini ia sedang tiduran di kasurnya sambil menonton film action favoritnya yang volumenya sengaja dikecilkan agar tidak terdengar dari luar. Ini adalah salah satu usahanya untuk menghindari Chanyeol. Dia masih terlalu malu untuk sekedar bertatap muka dengan pria jangkung itu.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong. Kau sedang menonton film sekarang, bukan belajar."

Damn! Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Baekhyun gelagapan sendiri di dalam kamarnya.

"K-kau ini sok tahu sekali! Aku benar-benar sedang belajar! Besok ada ulangan di kampus." Sungut Baekhyun tak terima. Aish, apa-apaan dia ini? Apa dia memang benar-benar punya semacam indra keenam? Baekhyun memelintir ujung rambutnya dengan wajah merengut

"Buka pintunya atau kudobrak."

Uh-oh-

-Apa?

Mendobrak pintu?

Andwae! Nanti bisa-bisa ibunya akan marah jika saat berkunjung ke apartemennya tahu jika pintu kamarnya rusak. Pasti nanti ibunya akan berpikir yang macam-macam. Andwae!

"Aish kau ini menyebalkan sekali!"

Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah dan beranjak dari kasurnya untuk membukakan Chanyeol pintu. Ketika pintu terbuka, yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah senyum menawan pria tinggi itu. Baekhyun benar-benar terpana melihatnya. Chanyeol begitu tampan. Uh, kenapa bisa ada lelaki setampan ini? Batin Baekhyun memuja. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, seberkas rona pink terbentuk dipipinya.

"Hei, sudah puas memuja ketampananku?" Chanyeol menyeringai.

Sial! Lelaki ini begitu narsis! Baekhyun hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika lelaki itu mengatakan ucapan narsisnya -walauoun memang benar adanya-. Dia selalu bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun. Jangan-jangan memang benar jika dia punya indra keenam?

"A-apa? Aku tidak memuja apapun! Dasar terlalu percaya diri." Cibir Baekhyun tanpa menatap Chanyeol. Seringaian pria itu semakin lebar saat mendengarnya. Bahkan, rona pink itu masih tercetak jelas dipipinya, membuat Chanyeol jadi tak tahan untuk tak mengecup sepasang pipi chubby itu. Namun akhirnya pria itu menghentikan fantasy-nya dan teringat akan tujuannya menemui Baekhyun.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Ucap Chanyeol kini dengan senyum manisnya.

Baekhyun mendongak. Mempunyai sesuatu? Untuknya? Sesuatu macam apa? Apakah coklat? Bunga? Cincin-hei! Berpikiran apa kau ini Byun Baekhyun?

"Benarkah?" Tanya Baekhyun terlihat penasaran. Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Apa itu?" Tanya nya lagi. Duh, anak ini. Padahal tadi dia bersikap ketus kepada Chanyeol tapi sekarang malah sangat penasaran dengan 'hadiah' atau 'sesuatu' dari pria itu. Ckckck. Labil sekali.

"Ayo ikut denganku!" Ajaknya kemudian tanpa babibu segera meraih tangan Baekhyun untuk digandengnya ke 'suatu tempat'. Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya senam jantung saat beberapa kali jemari besar Chanyeol membenarkan letak genggaman jemarinya yang terkadang hampir terlepas atau tidak berada pada tempat seharusnya *ngerti gak maksudnya?*

Baekhyun pasrah saja saat ditarik Chanyeol, ia terlalu sibuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak abnormal yang kemungkinan saja Chanyeol bisa mendengarnya.

Lelaki itu akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Baek, kita sudah sampai." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang hingga kini belum mengalihkan perhatiannya ke lingkungan disekitarnya. Gadis itu kini sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan menaruh kedua tangannya di atas lututnya, cara konyol agar rona merah sialan yang ada diwajahnya cepat hilang.

Chanyeol yang bingung dengan Baekhyun yang tak kunjung bergerak dari pose memegang lututnya itu akhirnya menepuk punggung gadis itu pelan.

"Hei, Byun Baekhyun. Tidak lelah seperti itu terus?" Chanyeol sedikit membungkuk untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun namun gadis itu segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain agar Chanyeol tak melihat wajahnya, eum.. Tepatnya rona merah di pipinya tentu saja.

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak. Ini adalah hal yang selalu kulakukan ketika perutku sakit." Jawabnya masih dengan posisi itu, bahkan ia tak kunjung memperlihatkan wajahnya. Oh, hei, mana ada ketika perut sakit malah memegang lutut seperti sehabis lari marathon begitu? Kau ini jurusan kedokteran tapi aneh sekali Nona Byun.

"Kau sakit perut? Ayo kuantar ke kamarmu." Chanyeol jadi merasa khawatir pada gadis itu.

"Tidak usah." Tolaknya cepat.

"Tapi kau sedang sakit Byun-"

"Aku sudah baikan sekarang." Potongnya kemudian merubah posisi badannya kini menjadi berdiri tegak lalu menggerakkan tangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri persis seperti pemanasan akan senam.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya jadi bengong. Secepat itukah? Batinnya heran.

"Oh ya, mana sesuatunya hmm?" Tanyanya enteng. Seperti tak pernah merasa sakit sama sekali -memang tadi dia bohong-

Chanyeol akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya dan perlahan kembali menggandeng tangan Baekhyun menuju ke sebuah ruangan di rumah Baekhyun. Ruangan itu tadinya adalah gudang tak terpakai namun..

"Wow.. Kau yang mendekorasinya?" Tanya Baekhyun takjub saat melihat wujud ruangan itu sekarang. Astaga.. Tadinya ruangan itu sangat kotor dan berdebu. Baekhyun sendiri bahkan enggan -jijik tepatnya- masuk kesana. Tapi sekarang? Oh Tuhan, tempat itu berubah menjadi surganya tumbuh-tumbuhan. Banyak sekali bunga-bunga cantik terpajang rapi disana. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati Baekhyun. Dari mana lelaki itu mendapatkan bunga-bunga indah ini? Dan bagaimana bisa dia merubah gudang busuk itu menjadi surga tanaman hanya dalam waktu kurang lebih 3 jam? -terhitung dari Chanyeol yang selesai memasak pada pukul 7 malam-. Ini terlalu aneh dan membingungkan.

"Kau tidak perlu berpikir darimana aku bisa mendapatkan semua tanaman-tanaman ini, dan juga tidak usah memikirkan bagaimana aku bisa mengubah gudang ini dengan cepat. Ini pekerjaan kecil bagiku, jadi tidak sulit melakukannya." Seolah dapat membaca pikiran Baekhyun, Chanyeol menjawab sesuai dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Baekhyun di dalam hatinya. Diam-diam seringaian nakal tercipta di bibir Chanyeol. Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui tentunya.

"I-itu memang sesuatu yang membuatku ganjil." Gumam Baekhyun, rasa gugup kembali menghampirinya.

Walaupun gumaman itu sebenarnya terbilang sangatlah pelan, namun telinga lebar Chanyeol mampu menangkapnya dengan jelas. Seringaian nakal kembali ia tampakkan di bibir seksinya. Perlahan ia mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Baekhyun. Menyibakkan surai yang menutupi telinga gadis mungil itu. Membuat Baekhyun yang tadinya melamun sontak menelan ludahnya gugup. Matanya bergerak gusar. Apa yang akan dilakukan pria ini?

"Mulai sekarang sebaiknya kau harus lebih berhati-hati dengan ucapanmu Baekhyun-ah. Karena, aku bisa mendengar setiap ucapanmu bahkan bunyi detak jantungmu aku bisa mendengarnya." Setelah mengucapkan itu Chanyeol menjilat cuping telinga Baekhyun dengan seduktif. Membuat gadis mungil itu mendesis pelan karena kegelian. Chanyeol kembali menyeringai. Setelah kesadaran Baekhyun kembali, ia membelalakkan mata sipitnya saat menyadari sesuatu. Bukan karena saran laknat Chanyeol di awal itu atau bahkan hisapan nakal di cuping telinganya, -sejak awal Baekhyun sebenarnya sudah menduga jika Chanyeol itu punya kekuatan magis, indra keenam atau apalah itu dan kepervert'an lelaki itu Baekhyun juga sudah tau- tapi lebih ke-astaga! Benarkah? Benarkah dia bisa mendengar detak jantung Baekhyun? Ugh... Memalukan sekali! Baekhyun merasa harga dirinya sudah jatuh ke dasar lantai rumahnya! Oh, siapapun tolong sembunyikan Baekhyun sekarang juga!

Baekhyun tak berani menatap Chanyeol untuk saat ini, ia terlalu malu. Gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya, membuat surai coklat panjang bergelombangnya menutupi sebagian wajah gadis mungil itu. Namum diam-diam ia melirik pria itu dengan ekor matanya. Hei! Dia masih saja menatap Baekhyun.

"Bisakah.. Kau berhenti menatapku?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan wajah yang masih enggan ia dongakkan ke atas. Dan bukannya berhenti menatap gadis itu, Chanyeol malah makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun yang tertunduk. Seringaian -seksi- andalannya pun ia keluarkan.

"Memangnya kenapa, hmm?" Hei! Dasar Chanyeol bodoh! Tidak taukah dia jika itu membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak tak karuan bahkan membuat gadis itu merona?

"Kau tahu, ini sangat tidak nyaman." Gadis itu menjawab sedikit berbisik.

"Benarkah? Lalu sesuatu seperti apa yang dapat membuatmu nyaman?" Sebenarnya apa maksud orang ini? Dia sedang melakukan negosiasi dengan Baekhyun tentang sesuatu yang membuat Baekhyun merasa nyaman, begitu? Lucu sekali.

"Ya, itu adalah.. Kau berhenti menatapku dan aku akan kembali ke kamarku untuk beristirahat." Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada ragu.

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian memegang bahu Baekhyun, membuat gadis mungil itu sedikit tersentak. Gadis itu kini sudah mengangkat wajahnya ke arah depan namun ia masih enggan menatap pria tinggi di sampingnya. Ini demi keselamatan jantung dan pipinya tentu saja.

"Hei, tataplah aku." Perintah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat. Membuat beberapa anak rambutnya ikut bergoyang. Imut sekali.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada frustasi.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau!" Baekhyun tetap menolak. Ugh, gadis ini keras kepala sekali. Batin Chanyeol geram.

"Oke, aku tahu apa alasannya. Baiklah, sebaiknya sekarang kau kembali ke kamarmu. Ini sudah malam. Aku juga akan kembali ke ruang tengah."

Entah dorongan dari mana, akhirnya gadis itu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang kini sedang memegang keningnya, tidak menatap Baekhyun lagi -karena dia memejamkan matanya sambil mendongak keatas-

"Untuk apa?" Gadis itu merasa heran sendiri. Kenapa Chanyeol harus kembali ke ruang tengah? Bukannya kembali ke kamar tamu yang sudah disediakan Baekhyun untuknya?

Akhirnya pria tinggi itu berhenti dari aktivitasnya dan menatap tepat dimanik mata Baekhyun.

"Apa kau lupa? Aku ini kan berasal dari lukisan yang kau beli itu. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari vigura kosong itu karena mungkin tanpa kuduga aku bisa saja kembali terjebak disana kapanpun. Yeah, sebenarnya aku sudah memikirkan semua ini." Jelas Chanyeol diakhiri dengan senyum meremehkan -yang ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri-.

Merasa tak ada respon dari Baekhyun, akhirnya Chanyeol kembali berkata. "Sebaiknya, aku kembali sekarang. Kau juga kembalilah dan tidurlah yang nyenyak. Semoga mimpi indah Byun Baekhyun." Pria itu tersenyum simpul kemudian pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun. Namun baru beberapa langkah berjalan, sebuah suara meneriakinya.

"Tunggu!" Membuat si tinggi menghentikan langkahnya bingung. Ia membalikkan badannya ke arah belakang dan melihat Baekhyun dengan rona merah muda di pipinya kini sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang-menyelidik?

"Sebenarnya siapa kau?" Pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mengernyit bingung. Bukankah kemarin dia sudah menceritakan siapa dia dan kenapa dia bisa ada di dalam lukisan? Memang sih dia tidak bercerita rinci soal siapa sebenarnya dia sebelum dikutuk penyihir berkedok peramal sialan itu. Ya, alasannya karena dia belum siap menceritakan jati diri aslinya. Ia akan menunggu waktu yang tepat. Semoga saja dia masih tetap bersama Baekhyun kedepannya. Karena jujur, Chanyeol merasa nyaman jika berada di dekat Baekhyun. Entah perasaan apa ini tapi yang jelas lelaki itu merasa seperti tak rela jika harus berpisah dengan Baekhyun. Apa mungkin dia mulai menyukai Baekhyun?

"Aku? Tentu saja aku Park Chanyeol. Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" Jawab Chanyeol sedikit bingung. Sial sekali! Kekuatannya untuk membaca pikiran tiba-tiba saja tidak berfungsi. Apa ini efek dari rasa aneh yang tanpa diminta hinggap di hatinya? Ia baru ingat jika penyihir -lebih baik menyebutnya begitu karena dia telah mengutuk Chanyeol- itu mengatakan kekuatan membaca pikiran yang ia dapat akan hilang untuk sementara jika ia merasakan gejolak cinta dan akan hilang untuk selamanya jika dia sudah benar-benar menemukan cinta sejatinya yang juga mencintainya.

Jadi benarkah? Benarkah dia telah menyukai Baekhyun? Tapi bagaimana bisa secepat ini? Ini bahkan belum genap sehari dia berada dirumah Baekhyun dan bertemu dengannya. Mungkinkah dia bisa jatuh cinta secepat itu? Tapi sesuatu di dalam hatinya benar-benar terasa hangat ketika ia berada di dekat Baekhyun, perasaannya terasa nyaman. Jadi, benarkah dia menyukai gadis mungil itu?

"Kau..." Baekhyun menjeda ucapannya agak lama dengan perasaan ragu. Matanya menelisik pria tinggi yang berdiri 4 meter darinya yang juga menatapnya.

Melihat wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat seperti menunggu sebuah jawaban akhirnya Baekhyun melanjutkan.

"Badanmu sangat mirip dengan raksasa, itu membuatku takut!" Oh tidak! Bagaimana bisa kalimat tak masuk akal itu keluar dari bibirnya? Bukan! Bukan itu yang sebenarnya ingin ia katakan. Dasar Byun Baekhyun!

Chanyeol menjatuhkan rahangnya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang aneh itu. Sialan! Raksasa katanya?!

"Apa kau bilang? Aku seperti raksasa? Hei! Badanmu saja yang terlalu pendek seperti kurcaci!" Kemudian lelaki itu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Paginya Baekhyun mendapati dirinya yang berbaring di ranjang king size nya sambil memeluk sebuah-vigura. Baekhyun perlahan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan tangan kanan yang masih memeluk vigura itu. Dan setelah ia benar-benar duduk nyaman di ranjangnya, barulah Baekhyun membalik lukisan itu, ia mendesah dengan perasaan kecewa melijat vigura itu. Vigura kosong itu kini telah terisi kembali dengan sosok wajah pria yang semalam menemaninya hanya dalam kurun waktu 7 jam. Malam itu Baekhyun sengaja mengambil vigura kosong yang ia letakkan di dekat akuarium ikan di ruang tengah, setelahnya ia pergi ke kamar Chanyeol untuk melihat apakah lelaki itu benar-benar terlelap di kasur empuk yang sudah ia sediakan untuknya. Baekhyun perlahan tersenyum saat mendengar dengkuran halus pria itu dan hatinya terasa menghangat saat melihat wajah Chanyeol begitu damai dan polos ketika sedang tidur.

Setelah selesai mengintip ke kamar Chanyeol, Baekhyun segera kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamarnya ia habiskan untuk tersenyum karena mengingat wajah Chanyeol yang polos dan imut didalam selimut tebalnya. Namun sedetik kemudian, saat tangan kanannya berhasil meraih gagang pintu kamarnya, perasaannya yang menghangat seketika hilang dan tergantikan dengan rasa sesak yang terasa aneh untuknya. Wajah cerianya pun kini berganti dengan ekspresi murung. Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu itu kemudian menutupnya sedikit kasar dan langsung berlari menuju ranjangnya dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Diraihnya bantal bergambar rilakkuma yang ada disampingnya dan langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam bantal empuk itu. Pikirannya kini tertuju pada sebuah kenyataan yang terasa sangat menyesakkan baginya. Ia tak tau kenapa ia bisa seperti ini. Mengapa perasaan aneh itu muncul?

Diraihnya vigura berwarna coklat muda yang dibagian tengahnya kosong itu kemudian menatap vigura itu lekat.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang aku rasakan saat ini. Mengapa keberadaanmu begitu terasa berpengaruh padaku? Dan mengapa ada secuil perasaan tidak rela dihatiku saat mengetahui kenyataan yang 3 jam lalu kau ucapkan padaku huh? Sebenarnya... Siapa kau, Park Chanyel?" Setelahnya Baekhyun memeluk vigura itu erat seakan tak rela jika vigura itu jauh darinya. Dan tak lama kemudian, suara dengkuran halus terdengar dari bibir tipis itu. Membuat seseorang yang sedari tadi menempelkan punggungnya di pintu bercat gading itu tersenyum. Senyuman yang begitu manis dan tulus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol perlahan bangkit dari ranjangnya ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki yang begitu kentara dari luar kamarnya. Pria itu sedari tadi belum tertidur, dan mengisi malam suntuknya dengan merenungkan sesuatu didalam kamarnya. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati gagang pintu dan terkejut saat melihat siapa pembuat suara berisik itu. Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengintip dari balik pintu kamarnya yang sengaja hanya ia buka sedikit agar Baekhyun tak mengetahuinya. Didengarnya gadia itu sedang berbicara sendiri dengan... vigura tempatnya terjebak?

"Untung kau belum kembali kesini Park Chanyeol."

Itulah yang Chanyeol dengar. Mengapa Baekhyun berkata begitu? Lagi-lagi Chanyeol merutuki kekuatab membaca fikirannya yang sampai sekarang masih juga belum berfungsi.

"Eum.. Apa Chanyeol sudah tidur ya?" Mendengar itu sontak Chanyeol segera berlari ke ranjangnya dan langsung membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut dan memejamkan matanya. Berpura-pura untuk tidur. Tak berapa lama ia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Ia yakin itu adalah Baekhyun yang sedang memasuki kamarnya. Sebisa mungkin Chanyeol berakting sedang tertidur. Semoga aktingnya terlihat natural dan tidak kelihatan jika ia hanya pura-pura. Dia bukanlah seorang aktor handal, okay?

Chanyeol merasakan keberadaan seseorang di sampngnya. Ia tahu itu adalah Baekhyun namun sungguh sial karena dia tidak bisa membuka matanya saat ini. Jadi dia tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajah gadis itu kini.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak, Chanie." Chanyeol merasa degup jantungnya meningkat saat mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Dan entah kenapa hatinya terasa sangat hangat saat mendengar panggilan Baekhyun barusan kepadanya. Ia menyukai panggilan itu. Sekuat tenaga Chanyeol menahan agar senyuman tidak tampak dibibirnya. Bagaimana jadinya jika Baekhyun melihatnya tersenyum saat tidur? Bisa-bisa nanti dia ketahuan jika hanya berbohong.

Akhirnya suara pintu kamar yang ditutup terdengar. Pertanda jika Byun Baekhyun telah keluar dari kamarnya. Saat itu pula Chanyeol membuka matanya kemudian menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tanganya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Chanie..." gumamnya sambil membayangkan suara Baekhyun tadi saat mengucapkannya panggilan itu. Perlahan, sebuah senyum tampak di bibir seksinya.

"Aku menyukai panggilanmu, Mrs. B."

Beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol merasa tenggorokannya sangat kering, ia sangat haus sekarang. Dilihatnya botol air mineral di nakaa samping ranjangnya kini sudah kosong. Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati. Ia benar-benar haus sekarang. Dengan segera dia berlari ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Diteguknya segelas penuh air putih itu dengan cepat. Seakan ia belum pernah minum selama setahun lamanya. Kini Chanyeol merasa sangat lega. Rasa terbakar ditenggorokannya sudah hilang.

Ia berjalan kembali ke kamarnya dengan santai namun saat berjalan melewati kamar Baekhyun ia tak sengaja mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat tak asing dari telinganya.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan yang aku rasakan saat ini. Mengapa keberadaanmu begitu terasa berpengaruh bagiku? Dan mengapa ada secuil perasaan tidak rela dihatiku saat mengetahui kenyataan yang 3 jam lalu kau ucapkan padaku, huh? Sebenarnya... Siapa kau, Park Chanyeol?" Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar ucapan Baekhyun itu. Perlahan ia bersandar di pintu yang tertutup itu dengan tangan bersedekap di dada.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya jika waktunya sudah tepat." Gumamnya pelan dengan senyum penuh arti. Kini telinganya tak mendengar suara apapun lagi. Ia menebak, pasti Baekhyun sudah tertidur. Perlahan dibukanya pintu bercat gading itu dan tebakannya benar. Dilihatnya gadis mungil itu sudah terlelap dengan damainya sambil... Memeluk vigura tempat Chanyeol. Pria itu tersenyum. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol mendekat ke ranjang Baekhyun. Masih tersenyum sambil menatap gadis cantik yang sedang terlelap dengan suara dengkuran halus itu. Tangan yang semula bersedekap di dada itu perlahan mengelus pipi si gadis mungil kemudian beralih ke bibirnya. Bibir ini yang telah membuat Chanyeol merasakan hasrat aneh hanya dengan menatapnya atau bahkan tanpa sengaja melihat sang pemilik yang sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya saat gugup. Ia ingin sekali merasakan kembali kehangatan bibir itu, namun sesuatu mengingatkanya. Ia tidak boleh gegabah. Tujuannya saat ini bukan untuk memuaskan hasratnya. Ia tidak boleh nekat jika tidak ingin sesuatu yang sangat ia benci terjadi padanya.

Tangan kanan Chanyeol tak hentinya mengusap bibir tipis berwarna pink alami itu hingga dirasakannya sang pemilik bibir menggeliat perlahan. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik kembali tangannya. Ia tidak mau mengganggu tidur Baekhyun. Namun, saat dilihatnya bibir itu bergerak-gerak dengan abstrak, hasratnya tak tertahankan lagi. Masa bodoh dengan hal itu! Chanyeol kali ini benar-benar menginginkannya.

Perlahan pria itu memajukan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun, kini wajahnya benar-benar dekat berada di depan wajah mungil itu hingga dia bisa merasakan nafas hangat Baekhyun yang menyapu wajahnya. Senyumnya perlahan mengembang.

'Sepertinya aku menyukaimu, Mrs. B." Bisiknya pelan setelah itu ia benar-benar menghapus jarak di antara mereka berdua. Diciumnya bibir manis itu dan beberapa saat kemudian sesuatu yang menjadi resiko dari kelancangannya itu terjadi. Tubuh Chanyeol menyusut dan masuk kedalam vigura yang ada dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~A Kiss To Love You~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap lekat lukisan ditangannya itu. 'Mengapa kau kembali secepat ini? Padahal aku..." Baekhyun menggantung ucapannya dan memeluk lukisan itu dengan erat.

Baekhyun ingat sesuatu, Chanyeol kemarin mengatakan padanya jika keterbebasannya akan bertahan paling lama seminggu. Gadis itu mengernyit, apa lelaki itu telah melanggar pantangannya hingga ia bisa kembali terjebak di dalam lukisan dengan secepat ini?

Kemudian matanya membelalak kaget saat menyadari sesuatu. Bukankah pantangannya adalah... Berciuman dengan seorang gadis sebelum melewari masa habisnya keterbebasannya? S-siapa yang telah Chanyeol cium?

Dan kini mukanya sukses memerah, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin terlalu percaya diri, namun.. Bukankah dirumah ini hanya dia yang wanita? Tangannya dengan reflek memegang bibirnya sendiri.

"B-benarkah?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa sambil tetap memegangi bibirnya. Tidak. Tidak mungkin Chanyeol mencium gadis lain. Ia ingat betul jika semalam ia melihat Chanyeol yang tertidur di ranjangnya. Dan itu sudah pukul 2 pagi. Tidak mungkin Chanyeol keluar semalam itu hanya untuk menemukan gadis untuk diajak berciuman. Hell! Itu konyol sekali!

Kalau bukan gadis lain, berarti itu memang dirinya, kan? Ugh... Benarkah Chanyeol menciumnya? Memasuki kamarnya dan... melihatnya? Jangan-jangan lelaki itu mendengar ucapannya didalam kamar semalam? Tapi kemudian Baekhyun menggeleng. Saat itu Chanyeol sedang terlelap di kamarnya jadi mana mungkin pria itu mendengar ucapan Baekhyun? Tidak, tidak..

Jadi, mungkinkah lelaki itu terbangun kemudian memasuki kamarnya?

Baekhyun dibuat pusing oleh pemikirannya sendiri. Tapi yang jelas, rona pink itu terlihat semakin pekat karena pemikiran-pemikiran Baekhyun tentang... Chanyeol yang semalam -mungkin- menciumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Gimanaaa? Gimana ama chap ini? Mengecewakan kah? Jelek? Uh.. so pasti :3 gue udh update kilat kan? :3 tp maf ya kalo masih kependekan and ngegantung... maaf e.e

Gue terharu banget pas liat review nya jauh melampaui perkiraan gue. Padahal gue nebak pasti review nya cuma 5 secara ffnya absurd dan banyak banget kekurangannya T.T

Typo disana sini banyak uhh apalagi yang kerapetan paragraf itu... malu banget gegara yg kerapetab itu... mianhamnida T.T

Di chap ini udh diperbaiki walopun mungkin -banget- masih banyak kekurangannya.. gue cuma manusia biasa men/?, author baru netes pula..

Bagi yg tanya 'kenapa ffnya direpost?'

Wkwkwkwk... itu terjadi karena kesalahan teknis dikit :v maklum, gue kan author baru netes jdi post ff aja masih kebingungan :D

Oiya, buat yg nanya 'itu kok Chanyeol bisa ciuman ama Baek padahal dia ada di dalem lukisan. Bukannya permukaan lukisan itu datar?'

Hoho... itu waktu Baek ngedeketin wajahnya ke arah lukisan, secara ajaib/? wajah Chanyeol itu bisa keluar (timbul) dari dalem lukisan itu.. jadi wajah Chanyeol itu kaya keluar gitu. Jadilah mereka bisa ciuman :D ngerti gak? Semoga bisa bayanginnya yoh..

Oke segitu aja dah cuap-cuapnya..

Ditunggu review nya ya.. itu buat kelangsungan ff ini dan buat penyemangat gue loh..


	3. Chapter 3

**A Kiss To Love You**

 **Pair : ChanBaek (GS! Baekhyun)**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa lagi, Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat menyadari jika sahabatnya itu dari awal jam masuk kuliah hingga kini jam kuliah telah usai hanya memasang wajah murung. Baekhyun berbeda dari biasanya. Gadis bersurai coklat panjang itu menghela nafas. Kedua tangan yang semula digunakan untuk menumpu dagunya kini ia rentangkan ke depan. Sehingga dagunya kini bertumpu pada lengannya sendiri.

"Apa kau akan percaya jika aku ceritakan?" Tanya Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo disampingnya dengan bibir yang sedikit dikerucutkan. Kyungsoo jadi gemas sendiri kalau sudah melihat Baekhyun dengan ekspresi seperti ini. Jika Baekhyun sudah seperti ini tandanya dia sangat dilema saat ini. Oh, dasar Byun Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku pasti akan mempercayainya selagi itu masih didalam akal sehat manusia. Jadi ayo ceritakan." Gadis bermata bulat itu kini ikut menekuk tangannya untuk dijadikan tumpuan kepalanya sama seperti yang dilakukan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghenbuskan nafasnya pelan sebelum mulai bercerita.

"MWO? Benarkah itu Baek? Kau tidak bohong, kan?!" Kyungsoo jadi heboh sendiri saat selesai mendengar cerita Baekhyun yang aneh namun -katanya- nyata itu. Kyungsoo tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin hal tidak masuk akal seperti itu bisa terjadi?

Baekhyun cemberut. "Kau tidak mempercayaiku, Kyung? Aku bersungguh-sungguh! Demi lukisan tubuh telanjang James Sullivan-mu itu aku bersungguh-sungguh." kata Baekhyun tidak nyambung di kalimat akhir. Hei, lukisan James Sullivan yang sedang telanjang katanya?

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Bisa-bisanya Baekhyun bersumpah atas nama lukisan telanjang James Sullivan yang dulu pernah diam-diam Kyungsoo simpan dikamarnya. Namun kemudian gadia bermata bulat itu kembali fokus dengan topik pembicaraannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Em.. Baek, bukannya aku tidak mempercayainya, tapi mungkinkah hal itu bisa terjadi? Setahuku hal-hal seperti itu hanya terjadi di dalam film bukan di dunia nyata seperti ini." Kyungsoo berusaha berucap dengan selembut mungkin agar Baekhyun tidak merasa tersinggung. Namun apa yang didapatinya? Gadis sipit itu kini malah menatapnya dengan tajam disertai dengan pipi merah mudanya. Entah warna merah muda itu karena marah atau... merona.

"Jadi benar kau tidak percaya? Baiklah akan kubuktikan kepadamu 2 hari lagi!" Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara sedikit meninggi.

"Em.. Baek, kenapa harus menunggu 2 hari lagi? Mengapa tidak sepulang kuliah saja? Kajja kita pulang." Tanya Kyungsoo agak dongkol. Kalau hari ini saja bisa, mengapa harus menunggu 2 hari lagi? Itulah pemikiran Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak sabar ingin melihat pembuktian seperti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sahabat yang sama mungilnya dengan dirinya itu.

Wajah Baekhyun yang tadinya mengeras seketika melemah. Gadis itu menunduk. "Kalau hari ini aku tidak bisa." Ucapnya polos.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo cepat. Terlalu penasaran eh?

"Pokoknya tidak bisa." Jawab Baekhyun. Membuat gadis disampingnya itu mendengus kasar.

"Kau mulai bermain rahasia-rahasia lagi denganku, Baek. Kupikir kita ini sahabat dan bukankah diantara sahabat itu tidak ada yang namanya rahasia?"

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo yang kini hanya diam sambil menatap lurus kedepan Digigitnya bibir bawahnya karena rasa gugup. Haruskah dia menceritakan kejadian yang itu kepada Kyungsoo? Tapi dia malu! Bagaimana kalau nanti Kyungsoo malah menertawakannya saat dia menceritakan yang bagian itu? Ugh.. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun dilema. Dia bercerita kepada Kyungsoo atau tidak?

Namun tiba-tiba dewa batinnya berteriak nyaring. 'Hei, Byun Baekhyun! Sahabat macam apa kau ini! Kau mau merahasiakannya dari sahabatmu sendiri, huh? Kyungsoo tidak pernah merahasiakan hal apapun kepadamu tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Rahasia diantara sahabat, huh? Cepat beri aku kantung muntah sekarang, aku tidak sanggup lagi menahan isi perutku saat melihatmu egois begini.' Ya, ya, ya. Dewa batin Baekhyun memang berlebihan namun apa yang dikatakannya selalu sukses membuat Baekhyun menjadi sadar. Baekhyun akan mengatakannya kepada Kyungsoo setelah benteng penahan rasa malu tak kasat matanya selesai dia bangun.

"Sebenarnya-"

"Hai nona-nona cantik, sedang apa kalian sendirian disini? Tidak baik lho mojok berdua di dalam kelas seperti itu. Nanti akan ada makhluk tak kasat mata yang akan menganggu kalian." Seorang laki-laki dengan warna rambut blonde yang kontras sekali dengan kulit tan nya itu tiba-tiba saja berceletuk di dekat pintu kelas memotong ucapan Baekhyun. Membuat Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Si blonde berkulit hitam ini lagi, batinnya. Gadis itu malas sekali jika makhluk hitam -menurutnya- itu sudah datang dan mengganggu. Dengan kesal Kyungsoo berteriak.

"Dan kau lah makhluk tak kasat mata yang datang untuk mengganggu itu Kim Jongin!"

Bukannya marah atau sebal dengan ucapan Kyungsoo, pria tan bernama Kim Jongin itu malah nyengir lalu berjalan mendekati kedua gadis itu.

"Aku memang datang kemari untuk mengganggu kalian, nona-nona manis." Ucap Jongin yang kini sudah berdiri tepat di samping meja Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Jongin menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo dan dengan segera melepas tangannya itu saat melihat pergerakan Kyungsoo yang seperti akan memukul tangannya. Pria itu berlari sambil tertawa tak karuan saat mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo yang menurutnya bagaikan suara Sellen Dion ketika menyanyikan OST Titanic(?).

"AKU MEMBENCIMU KIM ARANG!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyungsoo sayang." Terdengar sahutan dari luar kelasnya yang diakhiri dengan cekikikan puas. Muka Kyungsoo berwarna merah padam saat ini. Dia benar-benar membenci laki-laki tan itu!

"Sudahlah Kyung, tidak usah diperdulikan. Bukankah si Kim Jongin itu memang selalu seperti itu? Dia hanya ingin membuatmu marah. Sudahlah.." Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo yang terlihat seperti harimau lapar yang siap menerkam siapapun. Perlahan gadis bermata bulat itu kembali duduk di kursinya dan mencoba menetralkan nafasnya yang tadi memburu karena ulah Kim Jongin. Eh, nafas memburu karena ulah Kim Jongin? Uh.. Maksudnya ulahnya yang senang sekali menggoda Kyungsoo dan membuat gadis itu marah-marah. Jangan berpikiran aneh, okay?

"Yasudah sebaiknya sekarang kira pulang saja." Ucap Baekhyun lagi dan diangguki oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sudah sangat malas berada dikampusnya ini. Semuanya akibat Kim Jongin sialan itu! Mood-nya selalu memburuk jika namja tan itu sudah muncul dan mulai mengganggunya.

 **_-_A Kiss To Love You_-_**

Baekhyun akhirnya tiba juga dirumahnya. Setelah menemani Kyungsoo berjalan-jalan ke taman karena mood-nya yang rusak akibat ulah pria di kelas sebelah yang bernama Kim Jongin tadi. Akhirnya dia bisa juga merebahkan tubuh mungilnya ke atas kasur empuknya. Dia menggeleng-geleng pelan saat mengingat lagi kejadian tadi. Kyungsoo dan Jongin itu kenapa ya masih saja seperti dulu? Tak ada habis-habisnya mereka bertengkar sejak SMA. Dia tak habis pikir dengan dua orang itu. Apa mereka tidak lelah seperti itu terus sejak SMA hingga kini kuliah? Dan sampai kapan dia harus menjadi penonton setia atas percekcokan tidak penting mereka?

Saat sedang asyik melamun, Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja mencium harum bunga di dalam kamarnya yang berhasil menginterupsi lamunanya. Tadi saat ia masuk kesini tidak ada bau harum begini. Kenapa sekarang dia mencium bau harum bunga begini?

Namun beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun mengingat sesuatu. Apakah ini bau harum bunga yang berasal dari taman kecil yang dibuat Chanyeol itu?

Untuk memastikannya, akhirnya Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju gudang yang telah berubah menjadi taman kecil itu. Saat Baekhyun telah sampai di depan pintu kamar -yang tadinya gudang- itu, bau wewangian bunga makin tajam di indera penciumannya. Dengan segera Baekhyun membuka pintu bercat coklat itu dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat taman itu. Taman itu berbeda dari taman yang ia lihat semalam. Jika semalam hanya ada beberapa bunga saja yang mekar, namun kini... Astaga! Segala jenis bunga kini ada didepannya! Baekhyun mengernyit saat menyadari jika taman itu kini juga menjadi lebih luas. Mengapa bisa jadi seluas ini? Seingatnya semalam tidak seluas ini.

Walaupun masih janggal dengan taman dikamar ini yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lebih luas, namun Baekhyun akhirnya memasuki kamar yang telah disulap menjadi taman itu. Baekhyun begitu takjub saat melihat berbagai macam bunga indah bermekaran disana. Tanpa diduga tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun tersandung kakinya sendiri dan membuat nya hampir saja terjerembab namun tidak jadi karena gadis itu dengan cepat ditarik oleh seseorang. Eh? Ditarik seseorang?!

Baekhyun segera menolehkan wajahnya menatap orang yang telah menyelamatkannya dan betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun saat melihat siapa orang itu.

Itu... Itu Park Chanyeol!

"Chanyeol?" Mata Baekhyun tanpa berkedip menatap wajah pria itu yang kini malah tersenyum hangat kepadanya.

Hei! Bukankah Park Chanyeol kini tengah terjebak kembali didalam lukisan? Tapi kenapa pria itu kini bisa ada disini?! Tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman hangat sambil... Memeluk tubuhnya?!

Mata Baekhyun kembali membola saat menyadari hal itu.

"Bukankah kau.."

"Sstt... Diamlah." Lelaki itu segera memotong ucapan Baekhyun dan menutup mulut gadis itu dengan telunjuknya.

Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya.

Pria itu akhirnya menurunkan jari telunjuknya yang menutupi mulut Baekhyun.

"Tempat ini adalah pengecualian." Bisik pria itu lembut ditelinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan ucapan laki-laki itu. Pengecualian? Pengecualian bagaimana?

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum saat mengetahui apa yang tengah difikirkan gadis itu. Ingat kalau Chanyeol itu bisa membaca fikiran orang?

"Aku bebas disini, Baekhyun." Ucapnya lagi. Baekhyun yang radinya hanya diam kini kembali menujukan pandangannya menatap wajah pria itu.

"Bebas?" Tanya gadis itu. Rupanya Baekhyun masih juga belum mengerti dengan maksud dari ucapan Chanyeol. Pria itu mencoba sabar dengan Baekhyun yang sangat lola seperti ini.

"Aku bebas dan bisa melakukan apapun disini. Hanya ditempat ini." Chanyeol berusaha menjelaskan.

Akhirnya Baekhyun kini mengeti maksud dari ucapan Chanyeol.

"Jadi kau bisa bebas hanya ditempat ini? Bisa melakukan apapun tanpa adanya pantangan walaupun diluar sana tubuhmu masih terjebak di dalam lukisan?"

"Tepat sekali." Chanyeol tersenyum bangga atas kecerdasan Baekhyun yang akhirnya paham juga.

Namun sedetik kemudian pria itu berucap lagi. "Tapi Baek, apa maksudmu dengan bisa melakukan apapun tanpa pantangan? Apa kau sedang berharap aku akan melakukan hal-hal yang menjadi pantangan itu denganmu?"

Baekhyun melotot dan dengan cepat dia memukul dada bidang pria itu membuat Chanyeol dengan reflek melepas pelukannya dipinggang Baekhyun yang sejak tadi memang tidak dia lepaskan. Pria itu meringis kesakitan sambil memegang dadanya yang berdenyut sakit. Baekhyun yang melihatnya jadi merasa bersalah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir. Dia sungguh tidak bermaksud memukul Chanyeol sekeras itu. Itu terjadi dengan reflek. Salahkan saja ucapan Chanyeol yang menyebalkan itu yang membuat Baekhyun menjadi kesal bukan main.

"Ugh.. Dadaku sakit sekali. Sepertinya ada organ dalamku yang rusak." Jawab Chanyeol masih memegangi dadanya sambil meringis kesakitan. Sebenarnya Chanyeol hanya pura-pura. Dia ingin menggoda gadis mungil itu.

"Mwo? Benarkah? M-maafkan aku, Chanyeol-ah.. Aku sungguh tidak sengaja.. Salahmu sendiri kenapa mengatakan hal menyebalkan seperti itu. Aku kan jadi malu dan dengan reflek memukulmu. Maafkan aku.." ucap Baekhyun sambil ikut memegangi dada Chanyeol yang katanya kesakitan. Diam-diam Chanyeol menyeringai. Kena kau, Byun Baekhyun!

"Aduhh... akhh.. itu sakit sekali Baekhyun." Rintih Chanyeol -berakting- kesakitan. Chanyeol tertawa puas didalam hati. Baekhyin mudah sekali ditipu.

Baekhyun masih terus mengelus dada bidang Chanyeol sambil bertanya apakah masih sakit dan tentu saja Chanyeol menjawab masih. Ingat kan jika Chanyeol hanya berpura-pura untuk mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan?

Setelah puas mengerjai Baekhyun akhirnya Chanyeol menurunkan tangan Baekhyun dari dadanya.

"Sudah, Baekhyun. Dadaku sudah tidak sakit lagi." Ucapnya masih menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

Perlahan Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol dan dengan canggung berkata "Sekali lagi maafkan aku, Chanyeol. Dan lain kali jangan mengatakan yang seperti itu lagi." Baekhyun tidak menatap Chanyeol. Gadis itu merasa sangat canggung saat ini.

 **...**

"Jadi sebenarnya ini adalah jalan penghubung menuju ke duniamu?" Tanya Baekhyun saat Chanyeol selesai menceritakan yang sebenarnya mengenai taman bunga itu. Kini mereka sedang duduk disebuah balok kayu yang entah dari mana asalnya bisa berada di sekitar taman bunga itu

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ya, begitulah."

"Jadi kau bukan berasal dari bumi?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku berasal dari negeri Neverland."

Baekhyun mengernyit. Neverland? Bukankah itu hanya negeri khayalan yang ada di cerita Tinkerbell itu?

"Bukankah Neverland hanyalah negeri khayalan?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Tidak. Negeri itu benar-benar ada. Aku adalah buktinya." Jawab Chnyeol sambil menunjuk dirinya menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lama.

Walaupun masih tidak yakin namun akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Berarti kau pernah bertemu dengan Tinkerbell dan Peterpan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Sontak saja Chanyeol tertawa. Membuat Baekhyub bingung. Apa lucunya?

"Kau pasti sering menonton filmnya hingga mengerti akan Tinkerbell dan Peterpan." Ucapanya masih dengan sedikit tawa.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Aku sudah menontonnya hampir 30 kali." Dan terdengar kata 'Wow' dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku pernah bertemu dengan mereka. Hanya sekali tepatnya."

Baekhyun membelalak tak percaya. "Wuah benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Hebat sekali. Aku adalah salah satu penggemar mereka kau tahu. Em.. bisakah kau bawa aku bertenu dengan mereka suatu saat nanti?" Tanya Baekhyun antusias. Chanyeol terkikik kecil melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang kekanakkan namun kemudian mengangguk.

"Baiklah."

"Huaaaaa... Terima kasih Park Chanyeol!" Teriak Baekhyun histeris kemudian tanpa sadar memeluk tubuh Chanyeol. Membuat lelaki tampan itu harus menelan ludah saat merasakan payudara kenyal gadis itu yang menempel sangat erat di dada bidangnya. Byun Baekhyun! Tidak sadarkah kau jika kelakuanmu itu bisa membuat seorang Park Chanyeol mengalami ereksi?

"Baek, cepat lepas pelukanmu atau kau akan kuperkosa sekarang juga." Ucap Chanyeol setengah menggeram menahan nafsunya yang sudah naik akibat payudara kenyal Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melotot mendengar ucapan Chanyeol dan dengan cepat melepas pelukannya. Gadis itu menatap Chanyeol horror.

"Park Chanyeol, k-kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh d-dengan ucapanmu, kan?" Tanya Baekhyun gugup. Gadis itu menjauh dari Chanyeol dan berniat untuk keluar dari sini namun saat menatap sekelilingnya dia tidak menemukan pintu keluar itu. Dimana pintunya? Kenapa tiba-tiba tidak ada? Tanya Baekhyun cemas didalam hati. Wajahnya berkeringat dingin sekarang. Dia takut jika Chanyeol akan benar-benar memperkosanya. Astaga! Dia tidak mau!

"Kau tidak akan menemukan pintunya." Chanyeol menyeringai sambil berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Sontak saja gadis itu berjalan mundur menjauhi Chanyeol.

Namun gadis itu malah berakhir dengan tubuh yang terhenti disebuah pohon besar. Sial! Kenapa bisa ada pohon besar disekitar sini? Apakah ini juga ulah Chanyeol! Sialan kau, tiang!

"Chanyeol.. k-kumohon berhenti! Jangan p-perkosa aku, k-kumohon." Mohon Baekhyun tergagap. Matanya sudah terpejam erat sejak tubuhnya terkatup di pohon besar yang entah dari mana tiba-tiba ada disana. Baekhyun takut sekali. Eomma.. Appa.. tolong Baekhyun! Teriaknya didalam hati.

Chanyeol semakin mendekati Baekhyun dan kini dia telah berada tepat didepan gadis itu. Sebelah tangannya bertumpu pada batang pohon besar itu. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun. Sangat dekat, hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Chanyeol menatap mata terpejam itu dengan tajam. Bagaimana bisa gadis ini membuat dirinya menjadi segila ini? Jantungnya selalu dibuat berdebar karena gadis mungil ini. Apakah dia benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta kepada Baekhyun? Secepat ini?

Pria itu perlahan menuntun tangan Baekhyun yang ada disamping tubuhnya menuju kebagian tersensitive ditubuhnya. Membuat gadis itu membuka mata kaget saat merasakan dimana keberadaan tangan kanannya sekarang.

Chanyeol menuntun tangan Baekhyun untuk meremas miliknya yang kini sudah sukses menegang. Pria itu menatap manik mata Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menatapnya gugup tanpa berbicara apapun.

"Kau telah membuatnya bangun, Mrs. B, jadi kau pula yang harus membuatnya tertidur kembali." Seringai mesum tercetak dibibir seksi pria itu. Tangannya masih terus menuntun tangan Baekhyun untuk menggenggam dan meremas miliknya. Mata Baekhyun perlahan terpejam saat merasakan desiran aneh di perutnya ketika tangannya menggenggam milik pria jangkung itu. Seumur-umur baru kali ini Baekhyun memegang milik pria, pengecualian yang waktu itu. Yang itu Baekhyun hanya menyentuh sedikit bukan memegang dan menggenggam seperti ini.

Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin menolak tapi entah kenapa tangannya tidak mau melakukannya. Gadis itu sebenarnya malu sekali tapi sungguh sial tangan tak tau diri itu! Berkali-kali Baekhyun merutuki tangan sialannya yang sedari tadi malah terus mengurut dan meremas milik Chanyeol. Padahal tangan pria itu sudah berhenti menuntunnya. Argh! Kenapa tangannya bisa menjadi seperti ini!

Chanyeol terus dibuat menggeram saat merasakan tangan Baekhyun yang sangat lihai memperlakukan miliknya didalam genggamanya. Dia tidak menyangka jika gadis itu tidak menolak saat dirinya dengan lancang menuntun tangan gadis itu untuk melakukan handjob kepada miliknya. Ya, walaupun miliknya menegang karena Baekhyun tetapi gadis itu kan sebenarnya tidak bersalah. Dia hanya tidak sengaja membuat Chanyeol menegang. Ugh!

Setelah agak lama memainkan milik Chanyeol yang sedari tadi masih terbungkus celananya itu, Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk melepas resleting celananya. Sontak saja Baekhyun melotot.

Namun terlambat, sebelum Baekhyun berhasil menutup matanya, mata indah nan polos itu sudah terlanjur melihat milik Chanyeol yang besar dan sangat berurat itu. Perlahan gadis itu meneguk ludahnya sendiri saking gugupnya. Milik pria itu benar-benar besar dan panjang dan kini tengah mengacung dengan tegak ke arahnya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol takut. Seperti meminta agar tidak melakukan yang barusan lagi namun Chanyeol menggeleng. "Bertanggung jawablah pada apa yang telah kau perbuat."

Baekhyun ingin sekali protes namun sebelum berhasil mengeluarkannya Chanyeol sudah menuntun tangannya lagi untuk menggenggam benda panjang yang kini tanpa penutup apapun itu. Astaga dia ingin menangis saja saat ini. Dia benar-benar takut dan malu.

Dan hari itu berakhirlah Baekhyun dengan hukuman 'laknat' dari seorag Park Chanyeol yang mesum untuk melakukan handjob kepada adik kecilnya. Ugh...

 **To Be Continued...**

Dohhh... kok jadi kek gini sih? e.e

Padahal di otak gue gak gini lho. Tapi kok pas tangan ngetik malah jadi aneh bin absurd gini? :'

Yah walopun hasilnya absurd, review tetap ditunggu lho

So...

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
